The Legacy of Bhaal: Tales of the Sword Coast
by Niai
Summary: The first chapter of the Baldur's Gate Trilogy, told from the perspective of my own character. More interesting summary coming soon!
1. Prologue: Memoirs of Candlekeep

**The Legacy of Bhaal: Tales of the Sword Coast**

_**Prologue: Memoirs of Candlekeep  
**  
Nestled atop the cliffs that rise from the Sword Coast rests the great monastery of Candlekeep, housing the finest and most comprehensive collection of writings on the face of Faerun. It is an imposing fortress, kept in strict isolation from the intrigues that occasionally plague the rest of the Forgotten Realms. It is secluded, highly regimented, and it is home. Or at least, it was. That is all over now. But I digress.  
_

_Candlekeep... Even now, the name rekindles happy memories. It was there that my foster parent Gorion decided to raise me after taking me in as a newly born infant, and where I subsequently spent the next twenty years of my life. And although Gorion could be stern, stoic, and detached from the whimsical desires of small children, he was a loving father, which was more than I could have ever hoped for considering the circumstances surrounding my birth. It was a happy childhood, and I was a very lucky child._

_But Gorion was not my real father of course. And when I was growing up, I knew next to nothing about my biological parents. My mother was a Half-Elf from the courts of Ashabenford, or so I was told. Gorion was dear friends with her, but she passed away in untold circumstances. I eventually deduced (through no help from Gorion) that my mother had died giving birth to me. It seemed the most logical explanation. I was apparently only a few days old when Gorion first brought me to Candlekeep after all. Perhaps it was the trauma of seeing her die in front of him that caused him to take me with him and raise me as he would his own._

_As for my father? I knew nothing._

_Anyway, whatever the circumstances were, Gorion took my newly born self to Candlekeep, where he raised me as he would if I were his own flesh and blood. He named me Edward, a name which he said he chose for no particular, other than he thought it suited me (and I'm inclined to agree). As I was growing up I had no trouble fitting into life at the keep, despite the fact there were no other children. _

_The evidence of Elven blood was minimal in my appearance. Indeed, most people were taken aback when I informed them of my lineage. My hair was of a pale strawberry blonde colour, and neatly cut short. My stature was… well, not tall, but of a medium height, unlike the petite Elves. Admittedly, my ears were very slightly pointed at the back, but it was only a trait one would notice if he were to look for it. And so I hardly stood out at all. _

_The years passed like raindrops falling gently from the sky, without anything particularly noteworthy befalling the Keep. Whatever troubles were affecting the outside world where of little concern to us, and since a donation of important lore to the library was required to allow outsiders entrance, it was only through the merchants who regularly were allowed passage that we received any news from foreign lands. I found this somewhat frustrating at times, but Gorion kept me busy enough._

_Very busy, in fact. For reasons unbeknown to me, Gorion seemed determined that I master the arts of magic. From the age of five, I was made to spend long hours inside the keep studying the tomes, which I did find dull at times. However, the prospect of magic seemed exciting at such a young age, and so my eagerness to learn usually outdid my disdain for the laborious texts. By the age of seven Gorion allowed me to start casting simple spells under his supervision and by the age of nine I had mastered the basics of various schools of magic. Gorion was impressed by my aptitude. _

_It was around my tenth birthday I think, that Imoen came to Candlekeep for the first time. She was a few months younger than me, and arrived with a foster parent like myself, in the shape of Winthrop. Winthrop was a merchant and part-time adventurer, who had come across the young Imoen wandering the streets during one of his travels. She was an orphan, like me, and the pity he took upon her, combined with the fact he had never married and had no children of his own, persuaded him to take her in. Deciding to finally settle down, he brought her to Candlekeep where he bought the local inn._

_Imoen and I became fast friends, and despite the relatively short age difference between us, she took it upon herself to play the little sister role. The little time I had where I wasn't studying the magical arts under the watchful eye of Gorion, I spent with her doing errands around the inn, or just generally getting up to mischief. Imoen had a knack for getting a hold of things she wasn't meant to have, and took great delight in stealing an important scrolls from scholars when they had their backs turned. Inevitably this usually got her into a lot of trouble, but everyone knew she wasn't doing it out of spite, and there was a childish innocence about her that meant you couldn't stay angry at her for long. _

_Through doing errands for Winthrop and other people around the town, I managed to earn a lot of pocket-gold which (much to Gorion's disdain) I eventually used to buy a sword from the local smithy. With practise, I became well-trained in handling it, and eventually realised I could combine my swordsmanship and wizardry together, and created a unique fighting style of my own. Gorion did not particularly approve of this unconventional approach however, but he eventually came to realise that he could do little to stop me doing what I wanted, and left me be. But despite my vigorous training, I saw little or no real combat previous to my leaving Candlekeep. Sometimes Imoen and myself would go hunting for gibberlings who nested near the town gates, but they made for easy prey and posed no challenge. _

_To my great surprise, Gorion asked Imoen to join us for our studying sessions in the tomes. Her lack of concentration led to her not having much success however and she soon stopped turning up to classes, but Gorion was adamant that there was great potential within her. As for myself, I kept asking Gorion why it was so important I be so skilled and well-trained. He said nothing, other than 'You will soon find out, child.'_

_He was right._

_I remember the day, and the date of the day clearly, for it was a mere two days after my twentieth birthday. The first of Mirtul, in the year 1368. It was the day I learned how little I really knew, and it was the day that were to change my life forever. It was the day it all began._

**From the pen of Edward  
**

**Date unknown  
**


	2. Chapter One: A Flight in the Night

**The Legacy of Bhaal: Tales of the Sword Coast **

_**Chapter One: A Flight in the Night  
**_

**"Edward."**

I groaned and stirred slightly as my name rang out, but remained fast asleep regardless.

**"Edward!"**

Slowly, my eyelids opened, and I realised that the person shouting my name was standing in front of my bed, and not a figment of my dreams. The familiar surroundings of my small bedroom at the top of the keep came into full allumination, and my darkness-accustomed eyesight made me wince momentarily at the burning candlestick Gorion held in his right hand.

**"Gorion...?" **

I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I glanced to the small window at my right which revealed an outside world of complete darkness. It was still the very early hours of the morning.

**"What is it?" **I asked irritably, unaccustomed to being woken at such an ungodly time.

**"Pack away your things."**

I flinched suddenly suddenly at this seemingly random revelation. I leaned forward, and wondered if my ears were deceiving me.

**"What?"**

**"You heard me,"** he replied sharply.** "We are leaving Candlekeep. Now."**

**"Father..." **I began, still exhausted and begging for reason, **"it's... it's the middle of the night."**

**"Yes. I know."**

**"Well, can you tell me why we must leave right now?" **

**"I do not have time to explain,"** he replied.**  
**

**"Well, where are we going?"**

**"I have not yet decided. Perhaps Bereghost or Nashkel. Or maybe even the city of Baldur's Gate itself. I have good friends and associates in all of these places. We will be safe."**

Why Gorion and myself had to go anywhere to be 'safe' I had no idea. Candlekeep was probably one of the most secure places in all of the Sword Coast after all.**  
**

**"Well... what about Imoen? Is she coming?"**

**"No, child. She will be safe here."  
**

**"And I won't?"**

**"Precisely."**

**"What's this all about, Gorion? I… I don't understand."  
**

**"Dammit Edward!" **he shouted, in a fit of impatience which took me aback. It was unlike him to lose his temper so.**  
**

**"You do not need to understand! Just do as I say! Gather your things and meet me at the town gate!"**

He thrust the candle onto my bedside table and then stormed towards the doorway. He turned his head back over his shoulder.

**"Do not let anyone see you," **he warned.

Deeply confused and still half-asleep, I got dressed, grabbed my sword which lay against the wall in the corner, fastened my brown leather backback onto my back and exited my bedroom. As I came out onto the fourth floor landing I saw that there were still a few monks milling around the place, but it was past midnight and most were fast asleep in bed. I descended the stairs down to the ground floor and exited the keep. The darkness largely engulfed my view of the grounds, but the gentle moonlight which shone down from the night's sky meant that I wasn't completely blinded. Walking briskly down the steps, I entered the courtyard gardens and headed past the flowerbeds round the corner. It was there that I bumped into a figure in the darkness, who let a high pitched squeal, and then giggled as we became illuminated to one another.

**"Imoen!" **I breathed, startled. **"You scared me."**

The young lass grinned cheekily.

**"Sorry, Edward," **she replied.

**"What are you doing out this late?"**

**"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I stepped out for a wee midnight stroll..."  
**

**"Really?"**

**"Really."**

**"You haven't stolen anything?"**

**"No…"**

So she said, but I couldn't help but notice there seemed to be a large bulge in her right pocket which she was currently fumbling with.

**"But hey, never mind me!" **she exclaimed.** "What about you, sonny Jim! You always were a good boy. It en't like you to be out and about at this hour. And, uh..."**

Her gaze lowered to my belt, where my sword sheathe was held.**  
**

** "...what's the sword for?" **

**"Nothing," **I lied.** "I mean… Gorion told me to…"**

I sighed. Lies had never been my forte, least of all in front of Imoen. You'd be forgiven for thinking she was naive, but she could smell a rat from a hundred miles away.**  
**

**"Look, Imoen. Gorion says I've got to get out of Candlekeep. I don't know what's going on, but don't tell anyone you've seen me."**

She blinked.

**"Huh?"**

**"I'm just as confused as you are,"** I replied, truthfully.

Imoen furrowed her brow in a mix of disapproval and perplexion.

**"Hmm... weird."**

Then her eyes lit up as a sudden notion came to her.**  
**

**"Can I come?" **she asked, excitedly.**  
**

I shook my head.

**"I asked him about that, but he said you would be safe here."**

**"Oh," **she mouthed in disappointment.

**"Well… that's okay, I guess."**

I suddenly remembered Gorion, standing at the town gate waiting for me.

**"Look, I've got to go, **I conceded. **"Bye, Imoen."**

I turned away from her and walked towards the exit of the gardens.

**"Yeah... see you..." **

I turned back and faced her again.**  
**

**"Remember, if anyone asks, you didn't see me tonight, okay?"**

She nodded.

**"Bye, Edward..."**

Gorion was already waiting for me, leaning on his staff at the gate.**  
**

**"There you are," **he said sternly. **"What took you?"**

**"Oh... nothing."**

He stepped towards me.

**"Listen closely." **

Gorion laid his hands on my shoulders and lowered his face until it was an inch from mine, as though the next thing he would say was the most important thing in the world.**  
**

** "If anything happens to me, it is imperative that you head North to the Friendly Arm Inn,"** he said, slowly.** "There you will find Khalid and Jaheira. They have long been my friends and you can trust them."**

**"Gorion..." **I whispered.** "When are you going to tell me what's going on?"**

**"Do you understand?" **he said.**  
**

But of course, I didn't understand. I didn't understand why I had to flee my home of twenty years in the middle of the night like a common thief who had been tracked down by the authorities. I didn't understand why I wasn't being given a chance to say goodbye to any of my friends. I didn't understand why I was being told to meet with supposed friends of Gorion I had never heard of or met before in my life. I didn't understand what Gorion meant by 'If anything happens to me'. I didn't understand a single thing. It was like being a confused little ten year old all over again. But I knew that Gorion would give me no answers. So I simply gave in. 

**"Yes," **I replied.**  
**

**"That is all that matters."**

He turned towards the gate.**  
**

**"Come. We have many roads to walk before dawn, and the night awaits."**

**_Review Feedback:   
(For some reason I'm having trouble getting line seperators to work, so this has to remain part of the main bulk of the story unfortunately. I'll go back and change it later probably when I've gotten it to work again)_**

First off, I can't believe I spelt Bhaal wrongly initially. Argh! How embarassing. Thanks to those who pointed that out.**_  
_**

**Inconspicuous Acuity:** Thank you very much!

**Charlie:** Thank you! Yes, I noticed that most of the Fics on here appear to have female PCs, which I suppose is probably because the majority of Fic writers are female (though I could be mistaken in that department). Yes, I'm planing on keeping the whole story in First Person View, or at least in every scene that Edward is actually in (i.e. most of them). Yeah, the Imoen thing really irked me as well. If there's anything more annoying in a story its overly-vague details about character's pasts!

**Starx:** Thanks.

**Arabellaesque:** Thank you, and as a sidenote, it's nice to see a fellow Scot on here!

**Kyubak:** Thank you, I intend to. :-)

**_  
_**

**  
**


End file.
